


Safe and Sound

by Mistyshadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel was dead, Language, Light Angst, Or was he?, Trickster Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyshadows/pseuds/Mistyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember when Gabriel had died, leaving you so broken and alone. When he comes back, is he even real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

"(Y/n), wake up." You open your (e/c) eyes to see a pair of whiskey colored eyes staring at you.

"G- Gabriel?" you stutter, almost leaping out of bed, confusion gripping you.

He nods.

"You're dead."

"Wrong. Guess again, my little lollipop." he smirks, licking his bottom lip subconsciously.

"How are you alive? Lucifer killed you!"

"Even he should have known I had a few tricks up my sleeve." Gabriel says. 

You stand there, shocked. He had pretended to be dead for years!

"You… You left me for all this time! No hint you were still alive. I grieved for you, you asshole!" you shouted, running both of your hands through your hair, frustration and anger building up inside you.

Gabriel's cocky expression disappeared immediately. "(Y/n)…"

"Don't (y/n) me, Gabriel." you snapped. He rarely ever called you by your real name, it was always "sugar" or "lollipop" or some other sweet. He only used your name when he was in trouble or wanted something.

"I had to lay low for a while. My brother thought he killed me, so I had to be 'dead.' I didn't want there to be any clue I was alive. I'm sorry." Gabriel said, "I love you, (y/n), and I just wanted to protect you from Lucifer. If he had known, he would have used you as bait just to get to me."

Did he just say he loved you?

"I wouldn't be able to handle it if he had killed you. I would have smited myself on my own angel blade."

You shook your head, disbelieving what he was saying. 

"(Y/n), I've missed you every moment I was gone. Please, don't hate me. I need you."

"Gabriel… I've needed you ever since you left. And now you come back, expecting everything can pick up where we left off? I can't do-"

Suddenly, his lip were on yours, cutting you off. You made an involuntary noise as he tightened his grip on you.

"I hate you…" you whispered when he pulled back, letting a smile form on your lips.

"No you don't, love." he muttered, kissing your neck.

Love? That was new. You finally gave in, sighing softly and allowing him to kiss and touch you.

"By my father, I've missed you." Gabriel said in a low voice, his beautiful eyes meeting your (e/c) ones. 

"I've missed you too, Gabriel." you admitted, and he grinned, sending jolts of electricity through your body.

"Forgive me, please. I want to be your lover, as we once were." he said quietly, brushing back a stray stand of hair away from your eyes, a gentle touch he so rarely used.

"I forgive you, Gabriel." you said, tears welling up. "But I'm not sure I could forget about the pain you caused me."

His shoulders fell. "I knew you would say that." he murmured. 

He stared into your eyes as he said, "Fine. Let me make it up to you. I'll do anything you say, even for all of eternity, if it means I can fall in your graces once again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


End file.
